Love and Hate at the 37th Street
by 37th Street Goddess
Summary: Right at the heart of Plants lies the 37th Street.  It is the only street where you don't have to go outside just to get anything you need unless you lack the most important necessity of life - money.
1. Chapter 1  Neighbors

As the sun gives light to the huge mansions at the 37th Street, one may wonder how a busy street like that could maintain the quiet and almost unhurried pace of life. The gates start to open when the kids to the Genesis Academy, the only school within the street which is at the end of the almost endless street. To an outsider, they may all look the same – snob, rich and beautiful – but to those who would look closely, it's something beyond that.

At the other end of the street where the houses are the biggest and the people are richest, two of the largest gates opened almost at the same time. One with more traditional look with which an "A" was formed when closed while the other one is inexplicably dominating yet elegant in its own stature. A luxurious car went out. For no one would give the other the privilege to go last, the two cars occupy the two lanes. It is almost expected by the society at them. And no one dares to stand before them.

Cagalli looked up from the book she was reading and looked at her left where she could see through her window her blue-haired neighbor, the Athrun Zala, at the backseat of his own car, reading. The guy was handsome and was almost all the girls in their school were after. If their families were just not deemed to be the richest in the world, she could call them cheap the way they were throwing themselves at him. It's almost admirable how he turns them down without offending any of them. Too bad they're not friends; they're not even acquainted considering they just live right at each other's house. We can thank their fathers about the cold disposition of these two towards each other. They don't only have the different principles; they also own the chains of companies which rival each other. She did not hear her father forbid her to ever befriend the Zalas but their household staff were always careful not to let her get near the Zalas though only Cagalli knows how many times she tried just to break the wall between the two families.

The cars stopped in front of the castle-like Genesis Academy, Cagalli immediately stepped out of the car before her driver could even open his door while Athrun waited for his driver to open the door for him like a true aristocrat. Cagalli ran to her class while Athrun walked through the corridors with finesse. When Athrun opened got to the class, Cagalli was already furiously taking down notes of their Political Science class and the teacher was calling the names for the attendance. He smirked.

Cagalli has always been like that. She is almost anti-social and she has full of passion that only few people get to see. He was _lucky _to be one of those. She has full of aspirations and has lots of hope for everything she cares. But it seems that all those would just be buried, scripted at the sides of her notes and be gone after the school ends. It was always like that, they live in the same world yet they're not.

"Zala," the teacher called.

"Here," and Cagalli looked up, only meeting his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2 What's Underneath

Thank you for those who took time to read my first chapter, I hope you liked it and I also hope that you would read the chapters ahead. I was really encouraged that my first chapter exceeded my expectations! I just hope that you comment for any suggestions or something so I could improve this craft. :)

**Lynca Blanchard**: Yes, this is my first published story. I am glad that you liked it!

**Jodeist, cagallifangurl and RoadyChrome**: Thank you for liking my story. You should read the next chapters because I have lots in store for Cagalli and Athrun.

Here's the second chapter. Behold the updates in the **37th Street**!

* * *

><p>Cagalli gave her sandwich a bite, and then flung her head backwards as a sign of frustration, sending her uncombed hair into a messy look. "You should see him look at me, Caridad! It was like I was some dirt he was trying to get off his expensive shoes!"<p>

She was at the school cafeteria's kitchen and just at the other side of the wall are the world's billionaires' spawns, also known as _brats_. She may have friends among those _brats_ but she prefers to hang out in the kitchen where Caridad and her son are working. They are better to talk to, unlike the _brats_ who talk of nothing but politics, business and _Athrun Zala, _which makes the population of Genesis Academy's population be classified into three: the Politicians, the Businessmen and the bimbos. She may be conversational to the first two topics but she still likes to hang out with Caridad and Kira.

"Your shoes are expensive," someone behind the pile of plates piped up.

"Shut up, Kira! I wasn't talking about my shoes or his shoes or anybody else's shoes. I was talking about how low he might be thinking about me. Anyway just hurry and finish washing the plates."

Kira walked away from the sink so Cagalli could see his face. He feigned a hurt look, "You just sounded like those brats."

Cagalli groaned and walked towards Kira. She rested her head on his shoulder, "You know I'm not like them, Kira."

Kira let out a huge grin,"Of course, I know that. Now get off me before Mum gets the wrong idea." Cagalli straightened herself.

"No, she's not that narrow-minded, right, Caridad?" Caridad only smiled at the two.

"Why do you bother yourself with Athrun Zala anyway? I thought you two don't talk or even look at each other," Kira went back to washing the dishes.

Cagalli was silent. No, they don't talk, not in front of everybody else anyway. And it has been a long time since they have talked. When she used to escape the Athha Mansion, she accidentally met Athrun. They were still kids then. There were bitter arguments at first but when they realized that neither of them knew why their families were fighting, they ended up playing with each other. They became playmates and friends. At their early age, they realized that it would be safe not to let anyone know about what happened. After two weeks, they managed to meet again until it was almost a regular meeting for them. Still no one knew about those meetings. They only stopped seeing each other when things became complicated for each of them.

"Ahem!" Kira interrupted her thoughts. "Are you sure that there's nothing going on between you and Zala? The way you're quiet and your eyes—"

"Oh no! I have to go!" Cagalli started to gather her things.

"Where are you off to?" Kira, suddenly suspicious, wiped his wet hands.

"I have to call Miriallia Haw about the outreach. See ya!" She patted Kira's cheeks and kissed Caridad on the cheek. She immediately got out before Kira could even figure that she was only escaping and stop her. She turned around after closing the door, an almost triumphant smile on her face, then she bumped into something—or someone.

"Oops! Careful where you're going," the _someone _said. Cagalli widened her eyes; that was Athrun's voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd run into you," she said. Really, she should stop acting like a girl caught red-handed. She straightened herself up. "What are you doing here anyway? Someone as high and mighty like you shouldn't be seen in places like the kitchen."

"Tsk, tsk, Athha, it doesn't mean that if you're the only one cavorting with the cook, you're the only one allowed here in the kitchen," Athrun said maliciously.

"Cavorting!" Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "Is that how low you think of me?"

"Yes! Just like your father who affiliates himself with the naturals. Naturals are killers, Cagalli!"

"Leave my father out of this! My father is only giving a chance to those who deserve it. Not all naturals are killers, Athrun."

"Yes, they are! They killed my mother! It was a cold-blood murder and they should all pay for it!" Athrun's eyes turned into a dark shade of green. It was beautiful yet scary. Cagalli felt a cold chill.

"The people who killed Lenore Zala have already paid, Athrun! Don't blame all the naturals because but all are murderers."

Athrun pulled Cagalli by her shoulders. He was gripping her shoulders too tight that it scared her. "Why do you defend them so much, Cagalli? Are you turning like one of them, too? Are you sleeping with one of them? Is that why you—"Before Athrun could insult her more, Cagalli's hand found its way to Athrun's cheek already.

"Stop being bitter, Athrun. Grow up. I am one of the naturals, Athrun, or have you forgotten?" Athrun's hands fell to his sides and Cagalli walked away from him.


End file.
